metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Shagohod
Lo Shagohod (in russo: Шагоход, "Camminatore") era un veicolo ibrido, spinto da una propulsione a vite, progettato da Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, utilizzato come sistema di lancio mobile di missili balistici nucleari. Dati tecnici Il modulo anteriore conteneva la cabina di guida, i principali sistemi di propulsione e la maggior parte delle armi del Shagohod. Era un veicolo completamente autonomo che poteva funzionare senza il modulo posteriore collegato, anche se in questa configurazione i razzi non sarebbero stati disponibili, di conseguenza il modulo non avrebbe avuto capacità di lancio nucleare. Il metodo di propulsione principale era una coppia di coclee (o viti) fissate ai pattini montate sugli attuatori idraulici, a volte erroneamente indicati come gradini. Alle alte velocità, queste vengono bloccati in linea con la parte posteriore e utilizzate per tirare lo Shagohod in avanti. Le braccia potrebbero anche essere portato in diagonale ed usate per trascinare la sezione posteriore; era presumibilmente quest'ultima modalità di movimento che ha dato il nome allo Shagohod, anche se il veicolo strisciava più che camminare. A differenza del Metal Gear, lo Shagohod non era un carro armato bipede; seppur potesse "camminare" in modo limitato sulle punte dei pattini portanti le due coclee, veniva guidato principalmente in modalità piatta. Il prototipo completo dello Shagohod era articolato, costituito da un modulo anteriore con motore, sistemi di azionamento, la cabina di guida e la maggior parte dell'armamento, ed un modulo posteriore, che costituiva il grosso del veicolo, portando non solo il missile balistico, ma anche i motori a razzo. Il modulo posteriore era un veicolo con cuscino d'aria trainato dalla parte anteriore, e poteva essere sganciata dal modulo anteriore, se necessario. Il modulo posteriore portava il tubo di lancio del missile sulla sua superficie superiore destra, con un grande radar per ilcontrollo del fuoco a sinistra e le unità di razzi a propulsione montate sui lati; la superficie inclinata posteriore consisteva principalmente in una grande griglia, probabilmente la presa d'aria per i motori ed il cuscino d'aria. Presumibilmente, gran parte dello spazio interno è stato occupato dal carburante per propulsori e qualunque altro sistema fosse utilizzato per alimentare il cuscino d'aria su cui scorre il corpo posteriore. Tuttavia, non è noto se forniva supporto aggiuntivo al modulo anteriore in termini di combustibile o generazione di energia. Ciononostante, le coclee erano notevolmente più suscettibili ai danni quando il modulo anteriore veniva rimosso dalla parte posteriore rispetto a qualsiasi altra situazione; essendo immobilizzato piuttosto che rallentato, suggerendo che il modulo posteriore era effettivamente collegato ai sistemi di azionamento del modulo anteriore. Il modulo posteriore non sembrava autonomo; mancava di una stazione di controllo o di un metodo per governarlo visibile. L'armamento del veicolo includeva due mitragliatrici pesanti DShKM da 12,7 mm (300 colpi) ed una torretta aggiuntivo per azioni antiaeree con 360 colpi. Inoltre, ha montato sei missili guidati 9K112 Kobra terra-aria, una volley gun da 100 canne ed un singolo IRBM "Sabre" SS-20 (Missile balistico a raggio intermedio). Sebbene lo Shagohod sembrasse essere un precursore della linea Metal Gear, lo sviluppo dello Shagohod era nettamente separato dallo sviluppo del design iniziale del Metal Gear. Entrambi sono stati sviluppati indipendentemente l'uno dall'altro all'incirca nello stesso momento, con il design dello Shagohod più semplice che ha raggiunto la realizzazione prima del Metal Gear più complesso e tecnologicamente avanzato. Al termine, lo Shagohod pesava 152,5 tonnellate, era lungo 75 piedi (22,8 metri), alto 27 piedi (8,2 metri) e largo 21 piedi (6,4 metri), aveva una velocità massima su strada (senza che i motori a razzo fossero attivati) di 50 miglia all'ora (80 chilometri all'ora) ed un raggio di 400 miglia (650 chilometri). Il carburante usato per i razzi era dimetilidrazina asimmetrica altamente volatile (UDMH). Normalmente l'equipaggio comprendeva due membri, anche se poteva essere guidato anche da uno solo se necessario. Storia Background Sebbene lo Shagohod avesse capacità simili alla serie di mecha Metal Gear, non era un precursore ma uno sviluppo parallelo; è stato sviluppato dal Dr. Sokolov in una base segreta situata tre miglia a ovest di Tselinoyarsk sotto gli ordini di Nikita Khrushchev. Il suo pari e autoproclamato rivale Direttore Granin ha concepito il concetto di Metal Gear all'incirca nello stesso momento, ma il Colonnello Volgin si è trovato costretto a favorire il design di Sokolov nonostante Sokolov fosse dalla parte di Krusciov su Granin dopo che quest'ultima idea non è riuscita a produrre risultati immediati,Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin: But that worthless fool Granin failed to produce results Metal Gear and I was forced to turn to Khrushchev's dog Sokolov and his invention - the Shagohod. e segretamente progettò di rubare il prototipo e catturare Sokolov. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che, sebbene un walker come il Metal Gear alla fine si sarebbe dimostrato un sistema molto più versatile, lo Shagohod era solo una combinazione insolita di tecnologie che esistevano già all'epoca (carri armati, mezzi a effetto suolo, IRBM, e razzi booster), al contrario di un'idea non realizzata che richiede anni o addirittura decenni di ricerca (oltre a grandi quantità di denaro) per essere prodotta. Sokolov si riferiva allo Shagohod come "Treading Behemoth", sebbene una traduzione più accurata del nome sia "Step Walker" o "Great Step". Fu originariamente costruito come un carro armato dotato di impianti nucleari in grado di lanciare missili nucleari da qualsiasi tipo di terreno. Tuttavia, si è sviluppato un grosso problema quando è diventato evidente che gli ICBM dell'Unione Sovietica durante gli anni '60 erano troppo grandi per essere trasportati dallo Shagohod. I militari sovietici non vollero saperlo, poiché volevano un'arma che potesse lanciare un ICBM direttamente sul territorio americano. Sokolov è stato colui che ha avuto l'idea di utilizzare il suo progetto del razzo a grappolo Vostok per accelerare lo Shagohod abbastanza da poter lanciare un IRBM alla stessa velocità di un ICBM, soprannominato questa parte del progetto "Fase 2". Sebbene fosse originariamente destinato ad essere una piattaforma di armi nucleari a raggio intermedio, operabile da qualsiasi tipo di terreno, il progetto finale della "Fase 2" dello Shagohod utilizzava booster di razzi per spingere il colosso a una velocità di oltre 300 miglia all'ora (480 chilometri all'ora) prima di lanciare il suo missile nucleare, essenzialmente fungendo da stadio aggiuntivo, aumentando la portata ai livelli di un ICBM. Al lancio di un missile nucleare, rilasciava tre paracadute come mezzo per frenare lo Shagohod.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Lo svantaggio principale era che lo Shagohod aveva bisogno di 4,8 chilometri di terreno pianeggiante e uniforme, come una lunga strada o una pista, per accelerare e rallentare in sicurezza. Il vantaggio dello Shagohod rispetto ai silos tradizionali era la sua mobilità e quindi una relativa funzione stealth. Come arma mobile, era anche adatta a posture più aggressive, portando alla minaccia di un primo attacco nucleare grazie al nuovo sistema. I sottomarini nucleari che trasportano missili balistici avevano quasi la stessa capacità; la ragione per cui lo Shagohod era considerato una tale minaccia era che rappresentava un'arma che gli Stati Uniti non avevano. La sua armatura era anche spessa e abbastanza forte da resistere senza subire graffi all'esplosione di un round di RPG-7.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake: The RPG can't put a dent in that armor. Secondo Sokolov, lo Shagohod non poteva essere rilevato da aerei spia o satelliti; questo presumibilmente era se confrontato ai grandi complessi di silos di ICBM, poiché lo Shagohod poteva potenzialmente essere alloggiato in qualsiasi hangar grande abbastanza ogni volta che non era impegnato in attività di lancio. Poteva essere trasportato su lunghe distanze in elicottero. Lo Shagohod aveva dei punti deboli; le sue coclee erano suscettibili ai danni causati dagli esplosivi che rallentavano l'intero veicolo o immobilizzavano il modulo anteriore quando disconnesso dal resto. Inoltre, se il modulo posteriore veniva espulso o rimosso forzatamente, l'armatura posteriore del modulo anteriore veniva danneggiata a causa della forte disconnessione del modulo posteriore al punto da essere vulnerabile al fuoco di RPG. La Volley Gun, direttamente prima e dopo il fuoco (prima dello spegnimento), forniva anche un "buco" nell'armatura dello Shagohod. Alla fine Sokolov ebbe paura del suo sviluppo e tentò di disertare a favore degli Stati Uniti con la sua famiglia, sapendo che la sua assenza avrebbe costretto il progetto Shagohod ad essere interrotto. Tuttavia, all'epoca del suo tentativo di defezione, si verificò la crisi dei missili cubani, che quasi sfociò in una guerra nucleare. A causa dell'alta importanza del progetto Shagohod, Krusciov era disposto a rinunciare persino allo sviluppo di un silos missilistico a Cuba, purché l'Occidente gli consentisse di riavere Sokolov. L'America era d'accordo, non sapendo dello sviluppo dello Shagohod al momento e non volendo rischiare una guerra nucleare. Quasi due anni dopo, sono stati fatti trapelare abbastanza dettagli sullo sviluppo dello Shagohod da far capire all'Occidente che il motivo per cui Kruscev voleva che Sokolov tornasse era lo sviluppo di un'arma segreta, sebbene non si sapesse molto se non che coinvolgesse la tecnologia missilistica. Al tempo della missione virtuosa, il colonnello Volgin del GRU usava l' eredità dei filosofi per aiutare a completare il prototipo dello Shagohod che aveva rubato al ufficio design di Sokolov. Lo Shagohod di Sokolov è stato scelto per lo sviluppo perché il concept del Metal Gear di Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin era considerato (all'epoca) poco pratico. Progettò di produrre in serie lo Shogohod e di dispiegarli in tutta l'Unione Sovietica e in tutti i paesi del blocco orientale. Intendeva anche usare lo Shagohod come esca per fomentare insurrezioni armate contro dittatori, ribelli etnici e gruppi rivoluzionari in tutto il Terzo mondo. Una settimana dopo, durante l'operazione Snake Eater, Naked Snake ha usato del C3 a Groznyj Grad nel tentativo fallito di distruggere lo Shagohod. Sebbene l'arma stessa fosse incolume, tutti i dati della ricerca andarono persi, impedendone la produzione in serie. Secondo il Maggiore Zero, lo Shagohod sarebbe stato usato esclusivamente come deterrente dall'Unione Sovietica, se i suoi dati fossero stati consegnati a Krusciov. Tuttavia, il prototipo è sopravvissuto all'esplosione a causa del personale EOD della base che ha rimosso il carburante dai serbatoi. Volgin pilotò personalmente lo Shagohod, usando il serbatoio di missili per inseguire Snake e EVA sulla loro motocicletta, distruggendo la sua fortezza nel processo; riuscì a distruggere due velivoli (un WiG e un Hind), uccise molti dei suoi soldati, quasi ferendo Ocelot nel controlavaggio dei booster di Shagohod, mentre l'inseguimento proseguì sulla pista di Groznyj Grad. Riuscendo a stare davanti allo Shagohod, Snake ed EVA attirarono Volgin su un ponte carico di C3, che fu fatto esplodere mentre il carro armato tentava di attraversarlo. Tuttavia, lo Shagohod ha evitato per un attimo la distruzione, sebbene il suo modulo posteriore principale sia andato perso nell'esplosione. Sfruttando l'armatura indebolita, il carro armato fu gravemente danneggiato dall'RPG-7 di Snake, che fu usato con grande effetto grazie alle abilità motociclistiche di EVA. Volgin ha quindi utilizzato i propri poteri elettrici per alimentare lo Shagohod danneggiato e ha continuato a inseguire EVA, mentre Snake apriva il fuoco da terra mentre era distratto. Dopo che Volgin fu sconfitto, tentò di usare nuovamente i suoi poteri, solo per essere colpito da un fulmine durante un improvviso temporale, distruggendo lo Shagohod ed eliminando Volgin. In seguito alla distruzione dello Shagohod, EVA ha fornito i dati di lancio dei missili delle armi ai suoi veri datori di lavoro dell'Esercito Popolare di Liberazione, in modo che il governo cinese avrebbe avuto la possibilità di sviluppare la propria tecnologia di armi nucleari più tardi nello stesso anno. Eredità L'Unione Sovietica decise di abbandonare l'ulteriore sviluppo del Shagohod, sia per il furto di EVA dei dati del Shagohod durante la sua missione di Tselinoyarsk sia perché la miniaturizzazione dei loro ICBM rese il concetto del Shagohod ridondante. Tuttavia, il concetto viveva nell'arma Pupa AI del progetto Peace Walker durante l'incidente del Peace Walker portando numerose somiglianze al Shagohod. Durante uno dei file di briefing, Huey Emmerich disse che basò Pupa su disegni specifici per lo Shagohod che Granin stesso acquisì e previde di presentare ai Huey con alcune sue note prima che finì per essere intercettato da Ocelot per la CIA. Dietro le quinte Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Durante lo sviluppo di Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (MGS3), sono state proposte diverse idee per la seconda fase di sviluppo dello Shagohod, una prevedeva che avrebbe utilizzato una combinazione per trasformatorsi con un WIG, da cui avrebbe poi lanciato la sua bomba atomica. L'idea di accelerare la sua velocità con i razzi e la tecnologia hovercraft è stata decisa a metà produzione. Durante il filmato del ponte ferroviario, anche la metà anteriore dello Shagohod doveva cadere dalla struttura distrutta, ma è stata sostituita da scene dove saltava dal ponte. Allo stesso modo, lo Shagohod avrebbe dovuto adottare una forma più piccola e più agile espellendo le sue gambe, dopo aver ricevuto danni nel combattimento con Snake ed EVA, ma fu invece sostituito con Volgin che si collegò al cablaggio dello Shagohod e lo rianimò. Quando "MGS3" fu annunciato per la prima volta all'E3 del 2004, era presente un modello di cartone dello Shagohod. Il modello includeva dei veri cingoli, indicando che in origine doveva averli posseduti invece delle coclee. PlayStation Magazine ufficiale, parlando dell'annuncio di MGS3 all'E3, notò che, mentre lo Shagohod era certamente grande e trasportava "ogni arma conosciuta all'uomo moderno", il modello dello Shagohod non era quello previsto da Hideo Kojima per l'evento. Sebbene questa interpretazione non sia mai stata utilizzata nella versione finale del gioco, il design ha comunque fatto un cameo nel gioco stesso come progetto durante la spiegazione di Granin sull'eredità dei filosofi.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/932539475053363200 Nel bundle Premium Package in edizione limitata per la prima versione giapponese di MGS3, sono stati inclusi un modello dello Shagohod dipinto in scala 1/144 e un opuscolo dedicato allo Shagohod. Un primo progetto per lo Shagohod, illustrato da Yoji Shinkawa, può essere visto in prima persona nell'ufficio del Dr. Granin. Secondo Kojima, questo non è lo Shagohod di Sokolov, ma il progetto dal quale Granin ruba la tecnologia diventando alla fine un collegamento con il Metal Gear. Un nastro informativo nel sequel Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker menziona che, oltre a inviare al suo amico Huey Emmerich progetti e note di ricerca per il Metal Gear, Granin ha inviato anche quelli dello Shagohod di Sokolov, con un suo commento negativo a riguardo. Nella vita reale, la Fase 2 dello Shagohod come concetto non sarebbe fattibile, poiché sparare un missile da un lanciamissili simile a quello dello Shagohod avrebbe un impatto trascurabile sulla velocità complessiva del missile. La guida dei missili balistici è inerziale, basata su una posizione di partenza nota, e non è possibile avviarlo in velocità e con un angolo non verticale. Inoltre, i razzi in generale dovrebbero essere lanciati da fermo, e spararli mentre si muovono li rende incontrollabili.https://gamexcess.net/2011/10/11/science-check-metal-gear-solid-3-snake-eater/ L'uso da parte dello Shagohod dell'IRBM SS-20 "Sabre" è anacronistico, poiché è stato distribuito per la prima volta nel 1976. L'SS-20 sembra essere stato scelto dagli sviluppatori perché l'equivalente missili d'epoca, il SS-4 Sandal e il SS-5 Skean, usavano lanciatori a portale e carburante liquido, che non erano compatibili con il design dello Shagohod. Inoltre, gli Stati Uniti e l'Unione Sovietica nella vita reale avevano sistemi esattamente come quello che lo Shagohod doveva rappresentare, rispettivamente gli SLBM Polaris e SS-N-5, che esistevano dal 1960 e dal 1963. I sottomarini missilistici balistici non hanno bisogno di piste, possono nascondersi in circa il 70% della superficie terrestre e sono molto più difficili da rilevare. Si inseriscono in un ruolo di deterrenza nucleare chiamato secondo colpo sicuro, il principio che anche se il nemico assesta un primo colpo, non saranno in grado di prevenire una rappresaglia nucleare su larga scala. Lo Shagohod sarebbe pericoloso solo se nessuno sapesse cosa stavano cercando, e sarebbe davvero buono solo per un lancio, prima di essere relegato al ruolo di secondo lancio. Un punto di realismo è che lo sviluppo dello Shagohod (come sistema di lancio terrestre mobile) nel 1964 è in linea con la dottrina missilistica sovietica del periodo: il missile R-9 (uno dei due ICBM identificati come SS-8 Sasin) era originariamente destinato a essere un sistema mobile per contrastare un primo attacco contro i complessi di silos sovietici da parte della NATO, anche se con camion a ruote per il lancio. Questo è stato successivamente modificato in un doppio progetto che sviluppava versioni mobili e lanciate da silos, ma la versione mobile non ha mai raggiunto la mobilità desiderata e quella parte del progetto è stata infine accantonata. Nel film "DieHard" in Secret Theater, viene rievocato l'inseguimento dello Shagohod, sebbene questa volta il carro armato sia stato esageratamente più debole rispetto alla trama reale, il che si traduce in un ribaltamento dopo aver colpito il WIG sulla passerella. Sconfiggere lo Shagohod nella EdizioneHD '' sbloccherà il trofeo/traguardo "Shagadelic", un riferimento alla serie di film d'azione-commedia "Austin Powers", che spesso parodia i film di spionaggio come il franchise di ''James Bond. Altre apparizioni Lo Shagohod appare sia come adesivo che come trofeo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. L'adesivo dello Shagohod riduce di 150 gli effetti collaterali da capogiro su un giocatore. Lo Shagohod è apparso anche in Versus Battle, dove ha gareggiato per i voti contro il Pupa. Il giocatore può costruire lo Shagohods come suo Metal Gear nel gioco Mother Base su l'app di Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes per Android/iOS. Si sblocca completando almeno 15 missioni quando il gioco e l'app sono collegati. ''Metal Gear Survive'' Lo Shagohod appare sia come targa da collezione durante l'episodio "The Encounter: Begin 1964 Event" del 10-24 aprile 2018, sia come alleato utilizzabile durante le missioni dell'evento cooperativo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnqhHncON74 Apparizioni * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (solo menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (menzionato indirettamente) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (solo menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (iPhone/Android app; gioco Mother Base; non canonico) Link Esterni *https://ssl.dengeki.com/data/news/2003/5/22/ee88e802c8cdbac14abc4938d88f3019.html *https://t.co/H9FoDCP1MW / https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q1138144051 Galleria Shagohod_01.jpg|Artwork promozionale dello Shagohod. Shagohod_02.jpg|Modello dello Shagohod dal bundle di Metal Gear Solid 3. Shagohod_KitArtwork.jpg|Artwork promozionale in stile kit modellino. ShagohodAvatar.jpg|Avatar dello Shagohod in Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection. Shagohod_E3_ventre.jpg|Mockup in cartone del modello dello Shagohod all'E3 (vista ventrale). Shagohod_E3_front.jpg|Mockup in cartone del modello dello Shagohod all'E3 (vista frontale). Shagohod_E3_left.jpg|Mockup in cartone del modello dello Shagohod all'E3 (lato sinistro). Shagohod_E3_right.jpg|Mockup in cartone del modello dello Shagohod all'E3 (lato destro). Shagohod_E3_side.jpg|Mockup in cartone del modello dello Shagohod all'E3 (vista laterale). Shagohod_draw.jpg Riferimenti en:Shagohod de:Shagohod ru:Шагоход es:Shagohod Categoria:Metal Gear Solid 3 Categoria:Metal Gears Categoria:Boss finali Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:GRU Categoria:Veicoli in Metal Gear Solid 3